


Июньским полуднем в Висконсине

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: Джереми Кларксон поспорил со своими друзьями, что проживет месяц на заработки со своего старенького биплана. Ричард увязался за ним, и с этого началось Большое Путешествие.





	Июньским полуднем в Висконсине

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: 1) Гомофобия. 2) Частичный ретеллинг романа Р. Баха "Ничто не случайно". 3) География Америки у автора достаточно приблизительна. 4) По вопросам самолетов, технических деталей и аэродинамики возможны расхождения с реальностью.

Солнце едва касалось вызолоченной закатными лучами травы. Здесь, на высоте черт-его-знает-скольки футов, оно все еще оставалось нестерпимо ярким. Солнечные блики играли на белоснежных крыльях Кёртисса*, а сидящий впереди Ричард щурился и прикрывал глаза рукой.  
Уже второй час Кларксон вглядывался в землю под ними и искал если не аэродром, то хотя бы подходящее поле, без посевов, канав и коров. Луг впереди вполне отвечал его требованиям – во всяком случае насколько Джереми мог разглядеть с высоты. Он заложил широкий круг, плавно сбрасывая высоту.  
– Садимся? – раздался в наушниках голос Ричарда.  
– Да. Надеюсь хозяин поля не будет слишком против.  
Шасси мягко коснулось земли. Старенький Кёртисс был под стать своему хозяину – его можно было посадить где угодно и взлететь на пятачке чуть больше пятисот футов, а уж если Джереми хотел пофорсить, самолет ревел движком не хуже новомодных Мерфи*.

Когда Джереми заглушил мотор, Ричард уже высунулся из кабины больше чем наполовину.  
– Значит, ночуем здесь? Черт, я жрать хочу, а с дровами, похоже, напряженка...  
Поле, по всей видимости, принадлежало обитателю дешевого сип-панельного домика у дороги. Дом выглядел в меру обшарпанным, словно его хозяину не было особого дела до мнения соседей, но впечатления совсем уж развалюхи не производил. Как и массивный сарай из таких не панелей впритык к дому.  
– Сходим-ка попросим гостеприимства, – предложил Кларксон. – А заодно воды, дров и... В общем, как повезет.  
– Или дробь с солью в задницу, – проворчал Ричард, потому что соглашаться с Кларксоном было не в его правилах. – Судя по виду дома, здесь живет какой-то фермер-пьянчуга.  
Человек, распахнувший дверь в ответ на требовательный стук Кларксона, отлично подходил под предложенную Ричардом категорию. Он был одет в старые, вылинявшие и покрытые пятнами джинсы и рубашку, на лице трехдневная щетина, нечесанные волосы обвязаны платком.  
" Будет скандал" – решил Джереми.  
– Добрый день. Это ваше поле сразу за забором? Видите ли, мы приземлились на него. Посадили самолет. Надеюсь вы не станете возражать.  
Все это Джереми произнес вежливо, но с легким вызовом, мол, ну ты еще возрази. Мужчина усмехнулся.  
– Поле не мое, а Томаса Харди, дом с зеленой крышей у водокачки. Но уверен, он не станет возражать, – голос у него был глубокий и мягкий, а говорил мужчина чисто и правильно, даже слишком. У него был настолько сильный британский акцент, что это немного резало слух.  
– Эм... ну и отлично, – отозвался Кларксон. У него было странное ощущение, что этого человека он уже где-то видел.  
Политес требовал представиться, прежде чем просить о чем-то, так что Кларксон изобразил вежливую улыбку.  
– Меня зовут Джереми Кларксон, а это мой друг Ричард Хаммонд.  
Мужчина улыбнулся.  
– Мы знакомы. Встречались на рождественской вечеринке телеканала ESPN, не то в прошлом, не то в позапрошлом году.  
И тут Кларксон его вспомнил.  
– Черт! Это ты тот журналист из "Автокар Америкэн", который считает что Fiat Panda – это достойный выбор для мужчины! Мэн, Май... Забыл.  
– Мэй, – он хмыкнул и неловко отвел с лица пряди растрепанных волос. – Джеймс Мэй. Заходите.  
Внутри дом был чисто убран, пожалуй даже слишком чисто.  
– Ванная налево, полотенца на полке. Искренне надеюсь, что кто-то из вас умеет готовить, и нам всем не придется есть мою стряпню.  
– Я умею, – встрепетнулся Хаммонд. – Но сначала пустите меня в душ!  
Ричард ушел мыться, а Кларксон последовал за хозяином на кухню и немедленно проникся к нему искренним расположением, получив бутылку холодного пива.  
– А что главный редактор «Автокар Америкэн» делает в этой глуши? У вас выпуск о тракторах?  
Мэй тихо рассмеялся.  
– Нет. Я здесь, вроде как, в творческом отпуске. Уволился к чертям от этих зануд! А вы что делаете в нашей глуши?  
– Оооо! – Ричард появился на пороге кухни, вытирая стоявшие дыбом мокрые волосы. – Сейчас я тебе расскажу! В общем, дело было так: пили мы как-то в баре…

…У Кларксона был плохой день, потому что рейтинги его автомобильной передачи падали, и канал закрыл финансирование. У Ричарда были чертовски запутанные отношения с Магдой, красивой, но сложного шотландского характера моделью. По этому поводу обоим хотелось выпить.  
Кларксон по привычке притащил Ричарда в паб, где раз в неделю пил с друзьями-пилотами, и вместо того, чтобы грустно надираться в одиночестве, они оказались в центре компании, бурно сочувствовавшей каждому по очереди. По крайней мере так делали почти все.  
– Тебе бы остепениться, Джереми, – лез с непрошеными советами Стив. Стив руководил компанией по грузоперевозкам, единственный из пилотов летал на безумно дорогой серебряной птичке бизнес-класса, и на остальных пилотов смотрел свысока.  
– Ну скажи, кому нужны твои гонки, дурацкие тесты "давайте угробим эту тачку повеселее" и все такое. Ты же умный мужик, Кларксон, начал бы ты писать политические обзоры – с твоими мозгами и острым языком мог бы стать современным Оводом. Хочешь, сведу тебя с парой человек, они с удовольствием дадут интервью...  
– Ну нет, Стив. Политика – слишком грязное болото. К тому же, совершенно неинтересное.  
– А что тебе интересно, Джереми? Машины и самолеты? На этом денег не заработаешь.  
– Ты так считаешь? – вмешался кто-то из летчиков.   
Остальные притихли, слушая спор.  
– Я думаю, мы все здесь прекрасно понимаем, что самолет – это просто бесполезное хобби, роскошь,  
– Просто ни у кого не хватает духу попробовать! – рявкнул Кларксон, опуская кружку с пивом на стол с такой силой, что стекло жалобно зазвенело. – Спорим, я смог бы прожить месяц на деньги, которые своим же самолетом и заработаю!  
Бар взорвался одобрительными возгласами, перемежавшимися хохотом. Никто, разумеется, на побился бы с ним об заклад – как проверишь? Но для Джереми вызов был брошен.  
– Кто со мной, парни?  
– Прости, Джезза, работа.  
– Тут бы кредит выплатить, не до игрушек.  
– Радикулит, врач запретил в палатке спать.  
– А давай я полечу! – радостно объявил полупьяный Ричард. – Магда меня выставила, как раз хотел к тебе пожить напроситься... а так будет отпуск!  
– Что-то я не слышал, что у тебя есть самолет, – буркнул поскучневший Джереми.  
– Нифига подобного! У меня лучше! У меня есть парашют!

Утром Джереми наивно надеялся, что Ричард подписался на "незапланированный отпуск" спьяну и, протрезвев, передумает. Но к полудню у него на пороге появился всклокоченный Хамстер с парашютным рюкзаком на одном плече и кофром от фотоаппарата на другом.  
– У тебя минералочки не найдется? – жалобно попросил он, и Джереми понял, что выставить на порог собрата по похмелью совесть ему не позволяет.

В конце рассказа Мэй перестал сцеживать ухмылку в кулак и расхохотался.  
– Но идея, вцелом, хороша, – признал он. – Не худший способ проводить отпуск.  
– Жаль, что самолет только двухместный, а то мы бы могли тебя пригласить! – брякнул Ричард.   
Кларксон, как раз вернувшийся из душа, попытался вспомнить, почему он просто не выкинул эту мелкую заразу из самолета еще вчера и не смог. Не техника безопасности же ему помешала?  
– На самом деле, у меня тоже кое-что есть, – хмыкнул Мэй. – Идем.  
Любопытство пересилило усталость – слишком уж хитро загорелись у их нового знакомого глаза, словно на миг приподнялась флегматично-насмешливая маска.  
Джеймс повел их в пристроенный к дому сарай. Отворил запертую на надежный навесной замок дверь. На улице уже темнело, а внутри сарая и вовсе было хоть глаз выколи.  
Мэй щелкнул рубильником, включая свет, и произнес с непередаваемой гордостью:  
– Знакомьтесь. Это Дженни.  
Кларксон восхищенно присвиснул.  
– Ого! Настоящая?  
– Реплика, конечно, – фыркнул Мэй. – И материалы посовременнее.  
Ричарду показалось, что самолет прилетел сюда не то из какого-то стимпанкового мира, не то от самих братьев Райт. Он казался огромным, но когда Мэй подошел ближе и ласково провел рукой по фюзеляжу, Ричард понял, что на самом деле кабина хоть и двухместная, но меньше, чем у Джереми. Это тоже был биплан, крылья казались огромными и безумно хрупкими,так что Ричарду было страшно их коснуться.  
Он с замиранием сердца наблюдал, как Мэй легко, едва коснувшись ногой основания крыла запрыгнул в кабину, жестом пригласил Джереми заглянуть, и они оба что-то возбужденно обсуждали, тыкая в приборную панель. Ричард не понимал и половины слов, а остальные принципиально отказывались обретать хоть какой-то логичный смысл, так что он просто любовался ими обоими. Лицо их нового знакомого светилось нежностью, а Джереми, неудобно устроившийся, стоя одной ногой на основании крыла и вывернув шею, даже не пытался скрывать зависть и восхищение.  
Мэй повернул голову, почувствовав внимательный взгляд Ричарда.  
– Это JN-4, – объяснил он. – Точнее, самолет собран на ее основе, но мне помогли с парой модификаций. Скорость чуть больше, крылья чуть крепче...  
– Ничего не понимаю в самолетах, – признался Ричард. – Но это просто офигеть!  
Мэй тихо, но очень довольно засмеялся.  
– А это был бы занятный отпуск, – мечтательно протянул он. – Самолет, небо, горячие поля, много приключений. То, что очень хочется в двадцать, но нет возможности себе позволить.  
***

Ричард, перегнувшись через борт, смотрел как Дженни отрывается от травы и медленно набирает высоту. Ее качало даже сильнее чем Кёртисса, и Ричарда замутило от одного вида. Он не знал, нормально это или нет. Самолеты разлетелись достаточно далеко, чтобы не мешать друг другу. Кларксон и Мэй обменялись парой фраз, решая кто полетит вперед.   
Ричард, захваченный еще не приевшимся ощущением полета, даже не слушал, о чем они говорят. Но Кёртисс развернулся на юго-восток, и Дженни пристроилась за ним. Ричард оглянулся, и Мэй поднял руку, приветствуя его. Он выглядел, как пришелец из двадцатых, в своей потертой кожаной куртке и белом шарфе. Волосы, перевязанные ярким платком, чтоб не лезли в глаза, рвало ветром.  
Мэй все время держался ниже, и Ричард мог наблюдать, как он набирает высоту, как биплан поворачивает по мягкой дуге, опустив левое крыло... Джереми потыкал пальцем в Дженни и жестом показал "нам подойдет". Ричард и так в этом не сомневался.

***

Они летели три часа, прежде чем показался следующий городок.  
Кларксон повел самолет вниз по пологому кругу, высматривая место для приземления. Вдоль дороги тянулось уже скошенное поле, и это было просто идеально. Неподалеку была заправка, а до города можно было дойти пешком за четверть часа.  
– Нам нужно сходить за бензином, водой и едой, – принялся перечислять Джереми. – За бензином видимо в две ходки, иначе не унесем. – Ричард, сиди тут и присматривай, а мы пошли.  
Они вернулись через четверть часа, во вторую ходку с Джереми ушел Ричард, а потом эти двое остались разводить костер, а Мэй ушел за едой. У них был небольшой НЗ, но проедать его не хотелось.  
Ричард и Джереми установили на заправке (разумеется с разрешения хозяина) нарисованный Ричардом плакат. "Незабываемые ощущения!", "Поднимись в небо с нами!", "Воздушный цирк!" – и рисунок пилота словно прямиком из тридцатых, в белом шарфе и со сверкающей улыбкой. У обоих были здоровые сомнения о том, что на эту рекламу купится хоть один идиот.  
Когда Мэй вернулся с пакетом еды, он обнаружил Ричарда, сидящим на крыле Дженни. Ричард устроился точно над лонжероном*, опираясь спиной на фюзеляж и что-то рисовал в блокноте. Подойдя ближе Мэй заметил, что он босой, а кеды валяются под крылом. Мэй решил, что на первый раз он, пожалуй, даже его не убьет.  
Услышав шаги, Хаммонд вскинул голову от блокнота, в котором рисовал, и осторожно улыбнулся.  
– Джереми сказал тут можно сидеть.  
Мэй поднял бровь.  
– Джереми так сказал?  
– Ну да. Что ты не будешь против, если... ох. – Хаммонд правильно понял взгляд. – Он мне наврал, паразит? Я хоть ничего не сломал?  
– Нет. Но представь, что ты валяешься на чужой женщине.  
Ричард залился краской.  
– Извини. Я просто хотел представить, каково это – быть тобой.  
И он развернул к Джеймсу блокнот. Это был скорее набросок, чем портрет – быстрые, невнятные пока линии складывались в его лицо, светящееся необыкновенной нежностью, пока он гладил лопасть винта. Мэй подошел ближе, чтобы рассмотреть рисунок.  
– Ты очень красивый! – восхищенно признался Ричард.   
И тут Джеймс внезапно осознал, что они стоят совсем близко и соприкасаются плечами, от Ричарда пахнет сеном и солнцем, и голос у него совсем не такой высокий и раздражающий, как показалось сначала, а наоборот, очень нежный.  
Он отступил на шаг.  
– Здорово рисуешь.  
– Фото будут лучше, – пообещал Хаммонд. – На самом деле, рисую я так себе.

Вопреки опасениям Джереми, Мэй отлично вписался в их компанию. Он молча и не раздражаясь принял манеру Кларксона всеми командовать, не отлынивал от работы, а присущая ему аккуратность хорошо разбавляла их с Ричардом общую безалаберность.  
Во время обеда они с Джереми всласть наругались о недостатках и преимуществах Цессны, и остановились, только когда Ричард чувствительно пихнул Джереми в плечо.  
– Эй, парни! У нас клиенты!  
Это были двое мальчишек, лет по 12-14 и собака. Они приехали на одном велосипеде (его теперь держал рыжий, в линялой синей рубашке), и держались с преувеличенной серьезностью Настоящих-Мужчин-которые-Пришли-По-Делу. Мэй подошел поздороваться и с абсолютно серьезным лицом пожал руки обоим.  
– Это ваша реклама там висит? Про полеты? – спросил второй, что без велосипеда. Джинсы у него были художественно обрезаны по колено.  
– Да. Хотите прокатится?  
Мальчик замялся. Рыжий пихнул его локтем в бок.  
– У нас два самолета, можете полетать оба сразу, – предложил Мэй.  
– А Батлер? – рыжий кивнул на собаку.  
– Я его подержу, – вызвался Ричард.   
Джереми не стал подходить, чтобы не смущать мальчишек.  
– Ладно, – наконец решился рыжий. – Только с ошейником осторожней, он там порванный.   
Мохнатая дворняга, впрочем, безропотно улеглась на траву, получив от Ричарда сосиску. Рыжий упихал руки поглубже в карманы, чтобы придать себе независимый вид, и направился к Джереми.  
– А вы? – Джеймс улыбнулся второму мальчишке.  
– Ладно. Я тоже полечу.  
– Меня зовут Джеймс, а это Дженни.  
– Ух ты, у него... нее даже имя есть! А я Бик. А вы всякие штуки делать умеете?  
– Мертвую петлю?  
– Ну, мертвая петля это пожалуй чуточку слишком, – замялся Бик.   
Мэй подавил улыбку.  
– Давай-ка горку и разворот на крыле? Для первого раза. Никаких полетов вниз головой.  
Бик серьезно кивнул.   
– Это подойдет.

– Мда. Этим мы даже обед не окупили, – протянул Ричард, складывая в коробку, назначенную кассой, потрепанные бумажки.  
– Это только начало! – Джереми честно пытался быть оптимистом.   
Мэй пожал плечами.   
– Я вообще в отпуске.  
– Не отбивайся от коллектива!  
– Ладно, ладно.  
– Беда в том, что люди о нас не знают! Городок довольно большой, но сколько жителей побывает на той дурацкой заправке? Нужно поставить плакат в городе.  
– У нас нет второго плаката, – напомнил Джереми. – А тот, что на заправке показывает, где нас искать, и снять его нельзя.  
– Я нарисую еще один!  
– Давайте устроим представление, – внезапно предложил молчавший все это время Мэй. – У нас два самолета, разыграем воздушный бой. Синхрон мы за сутки не налетаем, к сожалению.   
Он взял салфетку и валявшийся у костра карандаш Ричарда и принялся быстро чертить на ней.  
– Смотри, поднимаемся по очереди, ты первый, по пологому витражу, пересекаемся вот тут, в этой точке. Я сымитирую атаку, уйдешь в петлю Нестерова с бочкой, а я на полубочке выйду, типа не дотянул...  
Все слова по отдельности были понятны, но складывайся в картинку упорно не желали, и Ричард просто смотрел, как они спорят, как Мэй слушает Джереми, покусывая губы, как заправляет за ухо падающую на глаза прядь, почти целиком серебряную и будто крашенную на фоне мышино-русых кудрей...  
– Вот тут, в верхней точке сделаешь вид что тебя подбили... уйдешь в пике например.  
– Подбили – и в пике? Фигня! – Джереми отобрал у Мэя карандаш и принялся править схему. – Давай я зайду сюда с виража, ты меня встретишь... скорости небольшие, разойдемся, и я вот тут войду в колокол.. С земли выглядит, как неконтролируемое падение – если ты не знаешь в чем суть. Зрителям понравится.  
Мэй негромко рассмеялся.  
– Дурачье клюнет, нэ? – сказал он с интонацией кокни. – Ричард!  
Хаммонд дернулся, испугавшись что его поймали за беззастенчивым разглядыванием искусанных до алого губ Мэя.  
– Да, что?..  
– А что, если мы сделаем тебя подсадной уткой? Покрутишься среди людей – если их будет больше пяти – а потом попросишь тебя прокатить?  
– Ооооо! Не прокатить! Я прыгну!

***

Они готовились прыгать. Мэй здорово устал, они с Джереми сожгли по полному баку, тренируя "воздушный бой", а теперь Ричард хотел прыгнуть разок, освежить навыки перед завтрашним выступлением. Джереми набирал высоту, и Мэй уже привычно пустил Дженни по широкой дуге, достаточно далеко от них, чтобы Ричард не рисковал врезаться в самолет. Ему было хорошо видно, как белоснежный Кёртисс сбрасывает скорость. С такого расстояния казалось, что он на минуту завис в одной точке.  
А потом человеческая фигура сорвалась с крыла. У Мэя, как и все прошлые разы, похолодело в груди. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить о парашюте, а потом он заметил, как Ричард падает, красиво и бесстрашно, раскинув в стороны руки и ноги.   
– Давай, – шепнул Мэй. До земли оставалось не так уж много. – Давай уже.  
Он считал про себя – четыре, пять, шесть – привычные восемь секунд свободного падения.*  
Парашют раскрылся алым цветком. Ричард повис на натянувшихся стропах. Теперь он был ниже самолета, и Мэй уменьшил дугу, приблизился. Джереми не торопясь спускался по пологой спирали. Самолет уже был достаточно низко, и Джеймс видел, как Ричард группируется перед ударом о землю. Его протащило по траве, и парашют, потеряв свою легкость, опускался вокруг огромными алыми складками. А человек остался лежать неподвижно.  
Мэй заложил такой крутой вираж, какой только могли выдержать хрупкие крылья, и направил самолет вниз. Ветер взвыл в расчалках, верхнее крыло нехорошо заскрипело.  
Винт еще вращался, когда Мэй выбежал из самолета. Кёртисс садился рядом, угол на грани смертельно опасного, элероны вывернуты на максимум.  
Ричард сидел на земле, прижимая руку к груди. Стропы он отстегнул. Увидев Мэя он замахал рукой.  
– Я в порядке!  
– Что случилось?  
– Неудачное приземление, приложился спиной так, что не мог вдохнуть, – Он виновато улыбался. – Я вас перепугал, да?  
Он до сих пор тяжело дышал, а когда попытался встать, опираясь на руку Джеймса, побледнел так, что казалось сейчас потеряет сознание.  
– Тебе надо в больницу.  
– Абсолютно точно – нет.  
Ричард оперся на подставленное плечо, и они медленно пошли к палаткам. Мрачный как туча Кларсон уже шел навстречу.  
– Опять приложился?  
Ричард кивнул.  
– Чертов адреналиновый наркоман! Ты бы начинал копить на похороны!  
– Да, Джезза, я тебя тоже люблю! – рассмеялся Хаммонд.   
Он ожидал, что Джереми ответит шуткой, но тот мрачно буркнул что-то вроде "ненавижу людей!" и, развернувшись на каблуках, быстрым шагом пошел к лагерю.  
– Кажется, он немножечко переволновался, – беспечно заметил Ричард.  
– Кажется, тебя спасло только то, что бить раненных – нехорошо, – одернул его Мэй.

Джереми возился с костром, а Мэй помог Ричарду устроится на каремате и принес воды. Хаммонд выглядел гораздо лучше и порывался встать и принять участие в приготовлении ужина, но кто бы позволил ему? Джеймс даже не стал спорить, сунул Хаммонду в руки кружку воды и велел:  
– Лежи тихо.  
Ричард вначале взглянул на него растерянно, Мэй даже подумал, что обидел приказным тоном, но Хаммонд только улыбнулся.  
– Спасибо, – негромко сказал он и, приподнявшись, легко поцеловал Мэя в щеку рядом с уголком губ.  
Это было неожиданно. Взгляд у Ричарда был настороженный, словно он ждал, что Джеймс будет сердиться или оттолкнет. Мэй медленно и аккуратно отодвинулся.  
– По-моему, там каша горит.  
Ричард улыбнулся, светло и довольно, и Мэй понял, что не смог скрыть ни того, что ему был приятен поцелуй, ни заалевших от смущения щек.

Было слишком жарко, и они не стали оставлять на ночь костер. Джереми и Ричард ставили палатку, а Мэй вытянулся на пледе под крылом Дженни. Луна смотрела на него, словно большой желтый кошачий глаз.  
С лугов пахло медом – цветущим клевером и люцерной, ветер шерудил траву, с легким шелестом провернул винт Дженни. Самолеты спали, вздыхая и поскрипывая. На киле Кёртисса устроилась не в меру наглая сова – Джеймс хорошо видел ее при свете Луны.  
Те двое шуршали в палатке и спорили о чем-то шепотом. Потом Мэй услышал звук открывающейся молнии и шаги. Ричард подошел, стараясь ступать очень тихо.  
– Я не сплю, – сказал Джеймс, не поворачивая головы. – Вы поругались за палатку?  
– Да... Нет. Там слишком жарко.  
Он сел на траву рядом с Мэем.  
– Такое чувство, будто мне снова семнадцать, только теперь я попал в мечту. Парашют, самолеты, бродяжничать по стране не зная, где ты окажешься завтра...  
Мэй кивнул – он тоже чувствовал нечто подобное.  
Ричард замолчал, а потом внезапно спросил с интонациями напуганного подростка:  
– Можно тебя поцеловать?  
Джеймс тихонечко фыркнул.  
– Да.  
Ричард наклонился к нему, опираясь на локоть. Он медленно, едва-едва ощутимо прикоснулся к губам Мэя, и тот с тихим стоном положил руку Ричарду на затылок и притянул к себе в настоящий поцелуй. Давно хотелось. Они целовались, пока у Ричарда не подломилась неудобно вывернутая рука, и он шлепнулся Мэю на грудь, рассмеялся.  
– Извини.  
– Не страшно. Иди сюда.  
Ричард и раньше спал с мужчинами – в колледже это были пьяные эксперименты, позже – "поиски вдохновения" с мальчиками-моделями, пока он не понял, что для успеха нужно не вдохновение, а труд. Эксперименты проводились по пьяни, и помнил их Ричард плохо, а модели разыгрывали ему "невинного мальчика" или "мачо-мэна" в зависимости от типажа, оставляя смутное ощущение, что они ждут денег за свои старания.  
Мэй был другим. Он притянул Ричарда к себе и обнял, гладил по спине под футболкой. Подушечки пальцев у него огрубели от возни с самолетом, а холодный браслет часов царапал Хаммонду бок. Они целовались, жадно и нетерпеливо, но Джеймс не пытался ни подчинить его, ни разыграть невинность.  
В лунном свете его кожа казалась белоснежной и Ричард с удовольствием оставлял на ней яркие следы. Мэй не протестовал, даже укусы, когда Ричард увлекся, вырывали у него только тихие довольные стоны. Он откинул голову, подставляя горло, и крепче сжал плечи Хаммонда. Оба старались сдерживаться, чтобы не разбудить Джереми.  
Ричард сам не заметил, когда успел избавится от футболки, а Мэй уже тянулся к его поясу, расстегнул джинсы и стащил их вместе с бельем, ровно настолько, чтобы удобно было трогать и гладить ягодицы.   
Ричард протерся неимоверно чувствительным членом о грубую ткань и сердито зашипел:   
– Не хочешь раздеться?  
– Хорошая идея.   
Он был возбужден не меньше Ричарда. Хаммонд качнул бедрами, и прикосновение кожи к коже вырвало у Джеймса громкий стон.  
– Черт! Тише!…  
Он нервно фыркнул Хаммонд в плечо.   
– Мы ничего плохого не делаем.  
– Все равно, я предпочту делать это без свидетелей. Кажется, мы слишком много разговариваем.   
Мэй усмехнулся, мол сейчас исправим, и красиво, явно напоказ, облизал собственную ладонь. Ричард немного приподнялся и Мэй обхватил оба их члена ладонью. Ему было неудобно, рука быстро начала ныть и движения выходили неуклюжие и рваные, но так было даже лучше.   
Оба едва сдерживали смех, когда искали в темноте баклагу с водой – смыть слишком заметные следы своей деятельности. Мэй споткнулся о сумку с едой и беззвучно выругался, но тут и баклага нашлась.  
– Придержи.  
Ричард наклонил баклагу и Джеймс намочил полотенце.  
– Холодная...  
Хаммонд ожидал, что он сейчас будет вытираться, стараясь побыстрее с этим покончить и зарыться обратно в спальник – ночной ветер обдавал прохладой голые плечи. Но Мэй вместо этого опустился на колени и принялся осторожно вытирать капли с живота Ричарда. О том, что вода холодная, Хаммонд успешно забыл. Зрелище опустившегося на колени Мэя, его растрепанных кудрей (лица Ричарду почти не было видно), вызывали только одну ассоциацию. Если бы Хаммонд не так вымотался за день, у него бы встало немедленно.  
Мэй тихонько фыркнул:  
– Теперь ты будешь с предвкушением ждать следующего раза, не так ли?  
– Хитрец, – выдохнул Ричард, и не выдержал, потянул за пряди, вынуждая запрокинуть голову и поцеловал. Кажется, насчет тишины у них не очень-то получилось.

***  
Утром Ричард ушел в город за бумагой и красками – рисовать плакат. Около одинадцати пришли посетители – девочка в сопровождении седого мужчины, должно быть дедушки или дяди. Джереми прокатил их по очереди, пока Мэй приглядывал за лагерем.  
– Расскажете о нас своим знакомым? – попросил Кларксон после полета. – Мы останемся здесь до завтра... или может пару дней. Вечером будет воздушный бой.  
– Мы придем посмотреть! – быстро сказала девочка. – Правда, деда?  
Старик степенно кивнул.  
– Расскажу, сейчас молодежи много. Посъезжалась на каникулы.  
Они ушли, когда было уже за полдень. Ричард все еще не вернулся. Мэй начал беспокоиться и все чаще поглядывал на дорогу. Они оба – взрослые люди, Ричард ведь не станет делать глупостей, не уедет, потому что напридумывал что-то про них... Господи, каких «них», всего одна ночь...  
Тем временем, Джереми, не обремененный глубокими раздумьями, решил просто позвонить.  
– Где ты запропал? Что? Какого черта ты там делаешь полдня?..  
Он надолго умолк, слушая Хаммонда, а потом заметил с восхищением:  
– Я даже не знаю, убить тебя за опошление идеи Великого Воздушного Цирка Прямиком из Двадцатых или считать гением. Возвращайся! Твоя девушка тут с ума сходит!  
Он положил трубку и наткнулся на холодный взгляд Мэя.  
– Прошу прощения? Девушка?  
– Только не говори, что ты не пялился на дорогу каждые пять минут!  
Когда Хаммонд вернулся, они уже успели наорать друг на друга и помириться.  
– Вы тут друг друга без меня не убили? – подозрительно уточнил он, должно быть почуяв случившееся задницей. Оба так дружно ответили хором "нет", что сразу стало ясно, что все-таки «да».  
– Ладненько, смотрите лучше, что я придумал! – Ричард вытащил смартфон. – Тут интернет даже мобильный не работает, так что я засел в Макдаке, потому и задержался... Вот, мы теперь есть в Твиттере, Инстаграмме и Фейсбуке!  
Он показал несколько постов с описанием воздушного цирка и фотографиями самолетов.  
– А вот событие, сегодняшний воздушный бой, афиша, и – смотрите – 27 человек уже хотят прийти!  
– А как ты нас назвал?..  
– Ну, у меня не было времени долго думать, так что первое что пришло в голову. Большое Путешествие. Мы с Джереми так называли эту авантюру.

Это было началом успеха. На воздушный бой пришли тридцать человек. Из них шестеро катались, а остальные накидали денег в коробку под сооруженной Ричардом табличкой "Купите пилотам кофе".  
Бой прошел на ура. Ричард стоял в толпе и слышал, как люди ахнули, когда Кёртисс завис на секунду и начал падать вниз, казалось им на головы, и испустили облегченный вздох, когда он выпрямился и зашел на финальный круг, покачивая крыльями, словно кланялся в ответ на неслышные в воздухе аплодисменты.  
Вечером количество комментариев "А вы будете еще выступать?" превысило пятьдесят. Они решили задержатся еще на день, а Ричард выговорил половину суммы на счету, зачитывая Мэю и Джереми оставленные комментарии.   
На второй день к самолетам подтянулся мороженщик, скауты с печеньем и лимонадом и девушка-хиппи с амулетами. Воздушный цирк начал действительно напоминать цирк, а не жалкие посиделки трех идиотов.  
На заработок того дня купили шампанского. Джереми обрызгал Дженни и Кёртисса, а остаток они выпили из горла, передавая друг другу бутылку. Джереми был в отличном настроении и даже не язвил, когда Мэй вытянулся на траве, головой у Ричарда на коленях.  
Они не говорили о том, значит ли что-то та ночь. Хаммонд мечтал, чтобы это лето никогда не заканчивалось.

В следующем городе история повторилась. Денег хватало на топливо и еду, и дальше им предстоял дневной перелет до следующего относительно крупного городка. Но тут испортилась погода.  
Небо с самого утра затянули тучи, ветер постепенно усиливался. Посовещавшись, Джереми и Джеймс все-таки решили лететь: позже явно ожидалась гроза, и самолеты не смогли бы подняться.   
Наверху было холодно. И часа не прошло, как Ричард начал дрожать, сунул руки поглубже в карманы и застегнул куртку до подбородка. Ветер налетал теперь короткими сильными порывами. Иногда несколько капель дождя оглушительно стучали по стеклу.   
Дженни сильно раскачивало на ветру, и Ричарда начинало мутить каждый раз, когда он смотрел на нее.   
До Маршфильда они не дотянули. Начался дождь, пока мелкий, но в наушниках раздался голос Мэя:   
– Давайте садиться. Дальше оставаться в воздухе опасно.   
– Ты первый, – обьявил Джереми и не спеша повел биплан вниз, к ферме на окраине городка.   
Мэй уже заходил на посадку с другой стороны свежескошеного поля. Садиться было тяжело. Они ухнули в воздушную яму, по ощущениям Ричарда на целую милю вниз, а у самой земли самолет вильнул, Джереми выругался, и они сильно ударились в землю. К счастью ничего, кажется, не сломалось.   
Ричард едва успел перевести дух и выбраться из кабины (Джереми уже хлопотал вокруг самолета проверяя, точно ли они не лишись шасси и половины растяжек), как увидел бегущего к ним по полю человека. Незнакомец что-то кричал.   
– О, мы влипли, – довольно равнодушно заметил Мэй. Он вышел навстречу. – Простите, мы были вынуждены сесть на ваше поле, потому что начался дождь. Аварийная ситуация. Пожалуйста, мы откатим их куда вы скажете прямо сейчас.   
Незнакомец перешел на шаг и отчаянно замотал головой, но он так задыхался, что не мог сказать ни слова.   
– Нет, стойте... – наконец выдохнул он. – Вы можете лететь сейчас? Вас сам Бог послал. У старого О’Нила инсульт... Мост разобран, его чинят, машиной до фермы не доехать... Там нужен врач…. Пешком слишком далеко.  
Он вцепился в рукав куртки Мэя, словно готов был силой тащить его к штурвалу.   
– Вы врач? – спокойно уточнил Мэй, но в его голосе появились стальные нотки.   
– Да.   
– Куда лететь?   
Мужчина жестом указал направление.   
– Ехать машиной около получаса.   
– Гроза нас нагонит... Берите все, что вам нужно, и теплую куртку, – приказал Мэй.   
Не дожидаясь ответа он направился к Дженни. Мужчина моргнул, но быстро сообразил, что делать, и трусцой припустил к дому.   
Мэй тем временем вытаскивал наваленные на пассажирское кресло вещи. Ричард принялся помогать ему.   
– Может быть лучше я? – вмешался Джереми, принимая у Мэй канистру.   
– У нас мало топлива, а Дженни легче.   
Кларксон кивнул и, не споря больше, ушел сливать бензин. Врач вернулся в сопровождении красивой женщины с явной примесью южной крови, должно быть жены.   
– Я готов. Мэри, солнышко, позаботься о гостях.   
– Конечно, – она быстро чмокнула его в щеку, перекрестила, и врач с помощью Мэя забрался в самолет.   
Джеймс уже стоял на крыле, когда Ричард его окликнул:   
– Будь осторожнее там.   
– Буду, – Мэй опустился на колено и взял Ричарда за руку, быстро поднес его ладонь к губам.   
Хаммонд не успел даже смутиться, как Мэй выпустил его руку и выпрямился. Через секунду он был в кресле, пристегнулся и крикнул "От винта!". Зарокотал мотор, Ричард отбежал в сторону и смотрел, как Дженни поднимается, направляясь к единственному просвету в свинцовом грозовом небе. 

После почти двух недель походной жизни было так приятно оказаться в доме, где есть горячая вода, хоть и из бойлера, интернет, вкусная еда и мятный чай. Они поели, и Джереми устроился в гостиной с планшетом, изучать хаммондов Великий Маркетинговый Ход.   
Хаммонд попытался почитать новости, но ему не сиделось.   
– Как думаешь, они уже долетели?   
– Думаю, да.   
– Он мог бы написать нам смс.   
Джереми только хмыкнул.   
– Спорим он или забыл, или у него сел телефон, или случилась еще какая-то дурацкая мелочь.   
– Вроде того, что в них, например, попала молния?   
– Да чтоб тебя! – Джереми выругался, и стало ясно, что он тоже переживал. – Позвони ему сам, параноик.   
Телефон у Мэя был выключен. 

Ричард стоял на веранде, зябко обнимая себя за плечи, должно быть, стоял уже давно. Против ледяного, после дождя, ветра его тонкая куртка не спасала.  
– Как все прошло?  
Мэй невольно расплылся в улыбке.  
– Успели! Ты давно тут стоишь?  
Ричард пожал плечами. Он отвел взгляд, но потом, кажется, передумал, посмотрел Мэю прямо в глаза и тихо сказал:  
– Я за тебя волновался.  
А потом шагнул вперед и обнял, прижался головой к плечу. Мэй обнял его в ответ. Ричард намертво вцепился ему в куртку, и облегченно выдохнул. Они долго стояли так, пока Ричард не поднял голову – и Джеймс тут же притянул его в поцелуй.   
На звук открывшейся двери оба шарахнулись друг от друга.   
– Извините, – сказал Джереми, отступил назад и закрыл дверь, но не успели Ричард и Мэй облегченно рассмеяться когда она вновь распахнулась.   
– Постойте-ка! Веранда – это общественное место, так почему я извиняюсь?!  
Мэй не выдержал и все таки расхохотался – должно быть напряжение отпустило. Кларксон хлопнул его по плечу.  
– Как слетали?  
– Лучше чем я думал. Где Мэри? Мне нужно передать ей что Джон – это врач – остался на ферме и вернется завтра утренним автобусом.   
– Гремит сковородками на кухне. Ты, должно быть, голодный? Идем. 

После ужина Ричард и Мэй поднялись наверх, в выделенную им гостевую комнату. Джереми Мэри предложила переночевать в комнате комнате их уехавшего в колледж сына, и тот с радостью согласился. Нормальная кровать, по словам Кларксона, привлекала его гораздо больше чем раскладной гостевой диван. Ричард и Джеймс, впрочем, на диван не жаловались. Он не скрипел, и это было его основное достоинство.   
В верхней комнате, переоборудованной из чердака, не было света. Они принесли с собой керосиновую лампу, и в ее неверном колеблющемся освещения Ричард смотрел, как Мэй расчесывает мокрые после душа кудри, снимает футболку, медленно потягивается, расправляя уставшие от постоянного напряжения плечи.   
-Ты очень красивый, – вырвалось у него.   
Мэй недоверчиво хмыкнул, но не стал спорить, сел на край дивана и предложил:   
– Иди сюда?   
В ту их первую ночь, под крылом самолета, все казалось не настоящим, будто во сне, а теперь вот он, Джеймс, сидит на расстоянии руки, раздетый по пояс. Следы от укусов-поцелуев у него на плечах еще не сошли, в углах рта новые морщинки от усталости.   
Ричард оперся коленом на диван между ног Мэя, и тот послушно откинулся назад опираясь на руки. Целовался он нежно и не спеша, но одобрительно застонал, когда Ричард на пробу сжал пальцы на еще влажных кудрях. На этот низкий стон тело Ричард отреагировало мгновенно. Джинсы стали тесными, его охватил жар. Ричард потянулся расстегнуть рубашку, и они с Мэем столкнулись пальцами над пуговицами.   
– Позволь мне?  
Джеймс медленно расстегнул все пуговицы по очереди, развел полы рубашки и провел ладонью по груди. Поднял руку Хаммонда, чтобы расстегнуть манжет, и поцеловал запястье, лизнул пальцы и втянул их в рот.  
– Мэй!..  
– Это, скажем так, задаток.  
Джеймс довольно улыбался.  
Хаммонд толкнул его в грудь и повалил на диван, провел ладонями по бокам. Джеймс несколько мгновений лежал неподвижно, но потом не выдержал, схватил Хаммонда за плечи и притянул к себе, закинул ноги ему на задницу, весьма однозначным жестом.  
Самым горячим оказалось смотреть в глаза.   
Один палец вошел легко, на втором Мэй едва заметно поморщился, и Ричард постарался не спешить. Он поглаживал Мэя внутри и смотрел, как тот отзывается на каждое движение, облизывает пересохшие губы, часто дышит и иногда хмурится, когда ощущений слишком много. Джеймс старался не закрывать глаза и смотрел на Ричарда, вначале смущенно, но чем дальше, тем больше ощущения захватывали его.   
– Ох да… как же хорошо… Хватит уже, а то сейчас… Давай, возьми меня.  
Ричард мог бы задуматься, что это глупо и странно – влюбиться в человека, которого ты знаешь едва ли больше десяти дней, но думать в этот момент было некогда и совершенно точно не время. 

***  
Было адски скучно. На вечер объявили вторую грозу, и они не решались взлететь. Джереми за утро успел разобрать бардак, царивший в кабине, перешнуровать давившие ботинки, дочитать последний оставшийся в читалке детектив, поприставать к прохожим, и не знал, чем себя занять. Мэй воспользовался наличием теплой воды и мыла и устроил стирку. Ричард все утро фотографировал самолеты, а теперь крутился с фотоаппаратом вокруг полуголого, мокрого насквозь Мэя, тот вяло отмахивался от фотографа. Джереми вначале просто смеялся с этих двоих, а потом не выдержал – вытащил телефон.  
– А вот как мы проводим скучные безсамолетные будни, – начал вещать он, включив запись. – Самолеты, как мы видим, стоят, ремонтировать их не нужно... Джеймс Мэй, как главный аккуратист, затеял стирку, а Ричард Хаммонд к нему пристает...  
Мэй как раз решил, что ему поднадоело, и пытался шлепнуть Ричарда мокрой майкой, Хамстер хохотал и прикрывал объектив. Обоим было не до Джереми.  
– Я бы, пожалуй, отвернулся, но поскольку они делают это в общественном месте, стыдно должно быть им, а не мне, – продолжал Кларксон. – О! Ричард Хаммонд перехватывает инициативу и делает несколько кадров! Наверняка там будет исключительно размазанное нечто! А вот и жестокая месть!  
Мэй, коварно подпустив Ричарда поближе, сгреб его за шиворот и с крайне серьезным лицом вещал о прямой связи между задницей и головой. Ричард хихикал, как девчонка, а потом, не дождавшись окончания речи, просто заткнул Мэю рот поцелуем.  
– Господи, какой мелодраматичный штамп! – Кларксон с протяжным стоном отвернулся. На самом деле ему было чуточку завидно. Этим двоим хотя бы не скучно.  
– Лучше посмотрим на самолеты вбизи! – объявил он для записи и пошел снимать со всех ракурсов Кёртисс.   
Говорить о самолетах ему никогда не надоедало, а уровень тестостерона при этом не достигал критического максимума.   
Эту ночь они еще пользовались гостеприимством Джона, а завтра хотели перелететь на ничейный луг ближе к городу. Синоптики обещали, что к утру распогодится.   
Ричард, чрезвычайно гордившийся своей должностью Главного Маркетолога и Специалиста по Связям с Общественностью, создал пост о том, что завтра будет новое выступление (пришпилив к нему удачное фото Кларксона за штурвалом), а потом в азарте залил в сеть еще и снятое Джереми видео.   
– Пусть люди смотрят и интересуются! Всегда приятно посмотреть вот такие не вылизанные сьемки, тут все настоящее! – обьявил он, запуская вимдео на просмотр. Джезза и Мэй переглянулись с улыбками.   
– Как считаешь, это интернет-зависимость?  
– Определенно! Его спасет только смирительная рубашка и электрошок.   
Ричард с яростным воплем метнул в Мэя подушку. О видео все забыли.

Они перелетели поближе к городу, но выступление пришлось перенести на завтра: у Кёртисса зловеще затрещало шасси. Во время неудачно посадки в сильный ветер на него пришелся слишком сильный удар и, убив два часа на попытки решить вопрос собственными силами, Джереми засел с картой – искать ближайший аэропорт.   
– Я отгоню самолет в Александр Филд*, – решил Джереми. – Арендую там машину и вернусь часа через два. Или три, как повезет.  
Он уехал, а Мэй, пока не было пассажиров, занялся ревизией. Ревизия показала, что либо они пойдут в город либо летать придется на голодный желудок: из еды остался пакет кукурузной крупы и банка зеленого горошка.   
– Я схожу, – вызвался Ричард.   
– До города топать примерно полчаса. Ты все это дотащишь?  
– Ну....   
Сомнения вызывала пятилитровая баклага воды (на поле не было ручья и поблизости ни одной фермы где они могли бы набрать воду) и пиво, поскольку тащить три литра было глупо, а шесть – тяжело. Пришлось ждать Джереми.   
Пассажиров не было весь день, и все были не в настроении: они потеряли деньги, а учитывая стоимость ремонта – немаленькие. Джереми должен был забрать самолет завтра рано утром.   
– Топайте в город, голубки, – наконец предложил Кларксон. – И вы развеетесь, и я от вас отдохну. К тому же есть все равно нечего.   
– Джезза! Заткнись!

***  
– Ладно, что тут у нас в списке? Колбаса, хлеб, опять колбаса, кто-то был очень голодный, вода, пиво, крупа, сосиски, хлеб, презервативы...  
– Сначала – лимонад, или я вообще отказываюсь куда-то идти, – проворчал Мэй.   
От поля, где они сели, до центра города идти было около получаса, а солнце здорово припекало.  
– Вон там есть кафе, – махнул рукой Ричард. – Я и сам не откажусь.  
Кафе состояло, по сути из прилавка, за которым молодая женщина очень медленно намешивала что-то в стакане, и пары столиков. Один из них занимала компания подростков лет шестнадцати-семнадцати. Парни гоготали, не по возрасту накрашенные девчонки пищали и висли на них, прозвучала пара соленых шуточек. Но, когда Ричард и Мэй подошли, подростки притихли и зашептались.  
– Два лимонада пожалуйста, – обратился Мэй к девушке за стойкой.   
Та смерила его презрительным взглядом, взяла второй стакан и теперь наливала туда тщательно отмеренную порцию газировки.  
– Не буду я вас обслуживать!  
– Что, простите? – растерялся Ричард.  
– Прошу прощения, но я не понимаю в чем проблема, – переспросил Мэй.  
– Я же сказала, тут не обслуживают таких!  
– Каких "таких"?  
– Педерастов! Как вы вообще смеет ходить по улицам! Приходить в мое кафе! – взвизгнула женщина и внезапно выплеснула содержимое стакана, который наполняла, Мэю в лицо.  
– Эй, да какого хрена?!! – рявкнул Ричард. Мэй вытер лицо рукой и у него дрожали пальцы.  
– Пойдем отсюда, – тихо сказал он Хаммонду.  
– Но... она же...  
– Оставь, ты ничего ей не докажешь.  
Притихшие подростки разразились хохотом и оскорбительными возгласами.  
– Идем! – настойчиво повторил Мэй. Ричард подчинился.  
– Как они узнали? – спросил он, когда они отошли за угол. – Мы же ничего не сделали!  
Мэй пожал плечами.  
– Может быть мы просто странно выглядим по местным меркам. У меня длинные волосы, у тебя бусы...  
– И этого достаточно, чтобы нас унижать?  
– Это мелкий городишко, Хаммонд. Все друг друга знают, все живут "как бы соседи чего не сказали", ходят по воскресеньям в церковь, где малограмотный священник запугивает их адом, если они не будут жить по традициях своих дедов... Перспектив никаких, работа либо на ферме, либо в городе в лавке, вот молодежь и сбивается в стаи.   
– Наверное ты прав, но я все равно в ярости. Давай купим еды и вернемся к Джереми. Не хочу оставаться здесь дольше необходимого.  
Мини-маркет нашелся на соседней улице. Они быстро набрали еды, и Ричард начал успокаиваться, пока не заметил, что женщина на кассе брезгливо поджимает губы, пробивая их покупки, и раздраженно швыряет их обратно на ленту.  
– У вас что, день не задался? В чем виноват этот несчастный хлеб? – не выдержал он.  
Кассир не удостоила его даже взглядом, а Мэй молча взял за руку и сжал ладонь, словно просил успокоиться.  
– Тебя это, кажется, не бесит, – высказался Ричард, когда они вышли на улицу. – Эта стерва...  
Мэй пожал плечами.  
– Я вырос в Бирмингеме, и это был не самый толерантный район. Пива мы не купили... Давай по пути назад зайдем на заправку. Там вроде адекватный мужик.   
На заправке скучал перед телевизором пожилой негр. Он с сожалением отвлекся от телепрограммы, чтобы отпустить пиво и два стакана холодной содовой. Мэй и Хаммонд присели за стойкой в углу, наслаждаясь ледяной водой и кондиционером, а негр вновь повернулся к экрану.   
Работал местный телеканал и, когда начался выпуск новостей, старик сделал погромче.   
После сообщений о причиненных грозой убытках, небольшой аварии на железнодорожных путях и объявления о сельскохозяйственной ярмарке Ричард уловил в речи диктора слова "воздушный цирк".   
– Они путешествуют по штату, останавливаясь в небольших городках, – вещала журналистка, юная загорелая девушка с усыпанным веснушками носом. – Не пропустите такой шанс! Только посмотрите на эти самолеты, о них и быте пилотов рассказывает в своем видео организатор воздушного цирка Джереми Кларксон!  
И они пустили видео Джереми, должно быть, выкачанное с твиттера. И не догадались его обрезать.   
– Вот почему они отнеслись к нам как к прокаженным, – Ричард почувствовал, что у него горят уши, когда увидел на экране телевизора как они с Маем взасос целуются, не замечая снимающего Джереми.  
– Во дают парни, а? – восхитился негр, кивая на экран. Подслеповатый старик их не узнал.   
– Пойдем скорее, – Мэй залпом допил стакан и поднялся. – Что-то мне подсказывает, что пассажиров здесь не будет. Надо улетать.

Над полем поднимался столб черного дыма.   
– Что именно Джезза сунул в костер, что оно так дымит? – захихикал Хаммонд но осекся.   
Джереми, в мокрой от пота футболке, бледный как смерть, стоял в перелеске, разделявшем поля. Машину он спрятал в кустах.  
– Что случилось?  
Мэй хватило одного взгляда на Джереми, на столб дыма, и он бросился через перелесок.  
– Пожар? Куда ты смотрел?!!  
Джереми схватил его за рукав и заставил остановиться.   
– Хуже. Это не пожар. На нас ополчился весь город.   
Прячась за кустами, они подошли к границе поля. Толпа, не меньше двадцати человек, только мужчины. Некоторые были с палками. Они кричали, смеялись, пинали ногами брошенные вещи и палатки, а посередине лагеря пылал огромный костер, который уже невозможно было потушить.   
– Мой самолет! – ахнул Мэй.   
Он смертельно побледнел, а лицо исказилось такой яростью, что Ричард невольно отшатнулся. Джеймс рванулся к толпе, но Кларксон сгреб его сзади за руки.  
– Стой! Ты ничего не сделаешь!  
– Они жгут мой самолет! Ублюдки! Да пусти же меня! – Мэй отчаянно ругался, пытаясь вырваться.   
Кларксона он даже не слышал. Джереми понял, что не достучится словами, развернул Мэя к себе лицом и ударил по щеке. Джеймс ахнул от неожиданности, но умолк.  
– Они сожгли самолет. Хочешь пойти туда и проверить, что они могут сделать с тобой? Идем отсюда. Счастье, что я успел прыгнуть в машину, когда они набежали. Нужно сматываться из проклятого городишки.  
Мэй оглянулся на зарево, но пощечина и доводы Джереми отрезвили его.  
В машине он уткнулся лбом в боковое стекло и зажмурился, слезы текли по щекам, но Мэй даже не пытался вытереть их. Плечи у него вздрагивали. Ричард сел сзади, рядом с ним, и теперь придвинулся ближе, положил руку Мэю на плечо. Он так и не понял, поддерживает его прикосновение или мешает, но всю дорогу до аэропорта сидел так, поглаживая Джеймса по спине.

Их пустили во внутреннюю комнату аэропорта. Джереми коротко описал, что случилось, и, как он и рассчитывал, симпатии служащих оказались на их стороне. Пятый океан значил больше, чем все предрассудки вместе взятые. Мэю принесли чая, а Кёртисс обещали починить побыстрее. Но проблему это не решало.  
– Лети один, – предложил Хаммонд. – Мы ведь не можем бросить здесь Мэя.  
– А как вы выберетесь?  
– Пойду узнаю, нет ли регулярных рейсов, – сказал Мэй.   
Глаза у него опухли от слез, но голос был уже спокойный, сосредоточенный, только холодно-злой, как нож. Вернулся он с плохими новостями.  
– На ближайшие дни ничего нет. Летом затишье, более-менее регулярные рейсы начинаются в последнюю неделю августа. Улететь мы не сможем.   
– А поезд?  
– Я бы не советовал выходить в город, – вмешался Кларксон. – Давайте сделаем вот что: здесь, в аэропорту, Мэя никто не тронет. Я отвезу Ричарда за пределы штата и вернусь.   
– Сколько это будет? Восемь часов в воздухе? Ты не вытянешь.   
– Вытяну. У нас нет другого выхода.   
В дверь постучали. Они переглянулись, и Кларксон громко сказал:  
– Войдите. Не заперто.   
На пороге стоял молодой мужчина, голубоглазый, короткие волосы острижены ежиком.  
– Это вы те парни, которые из воздушного цирка?  
– Именно! – резко ответил Мэй, но парень не обиделся.  
– Мне жаль, что так вышло с вашим самолетом, мистер. Я слышал, как вы спрашивали о рейсах. Я лечу в Портленд, могу высадить вас где-то по пути, когда буду заправляться.   
– Вы нас здорово выручите, – сказал Джереми раньше, чем Мэй успел ответить. – Мне срочно нужно было уехать, когда все это началось. Я оставлю этим двоим свою птичку и доберусь с вами до Милуоки, если получится.   
– Да без проблем, – мужчина пожал плечами. – Я пошел на поле, жду вас там. Желтый с зеленым «Орел», не пропустите. А меня зовут Чак.  
– Ну и зачем? – спросил Ричард, как только за парнем захлопнулась дверь.   
– Затем, что ко мне он гарантированно претензий не имеет, а с Мэя на сегодня хватит проблем. – Джереми вложил в руку Джеймса ключи от Кертисса. – Аэропорт Милуоки. Вы долетите туда немногим позже нас, «Орел»-то у него небось тот, из которого кукурузу опрыскивают. У меня там киль бывает заедает чуток, не пугайся.   
– Ты сейчас серьезно? – уточнил Мэй.  
– Абсолютно. Уверен, ты его отлично доведешь, – Джереми поставил сумку на стул и принялся рыться в недрах. – Так, я успел сгрести наши паспорта, а вот кредитки – нет. Денег тут едва-едва на бензин и пополнить твой телефон, Хаммонд.  
– Мой и так у меня, – вставил Мэй.   
– И то хорошо. Ладно, жду вас на месте. Все, пока, парни. Пойду, пока этот добрый самаритянин не улетел без меня.

**Author's Note:**

> Лонжерон  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Лонжерон#/media/File:Wing_structure_-_spar.svg
> 
> Парашютисты используют высотомер, чтобы знать когда раскрывать парашют. Предполагается, что Мэй просто раньше сталкивался с парашютистами и знает примерную высоту прыжка и время.
> 
> Самолеты:  
> Дженни – JN-4 – у Мэя модифицированная реплика. Предположительно в ней стоит двигатель получше, и она все-таки не деревянная.   
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Curtiss_JN-4_Jenny
> 
> Кёртисс – предположительно у Джереми CURTISS-WRIGHT CW-12 SPORT TRAINER  
> Возможно тоже реплика, возможно просто один из последних выпущенных самолетов этой модели.  
> Дженни Мэя разработана той же компанией. Кёртиссы в США очень популярны.   
> http://www.airwar.ru/enc/law1/cw12.html
> 
> Мерфи(взято автором наугад)  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Murphy_Aircraft
> 
> Орел Чака – EAGLE AIRCRAFT EAGLE DW.1  
> Джереми был прав – он сельскохозяйственный.   
> http://airspot.ru/catalogue/item/eagle-aircraft-eagle-dw-1  
> Чака автор писал в честь Чака Норстеда из фильма «Человек без лица»


End file.
